


Leche

by LanaDelJones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adult Breastfeeding, F/M, jughead jones loves to eat, pls dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaDelJones/pseuds/LanaDelJones
Summary: He cups one breast in his large hands, taking pause to feel the new weight to them.“these tits are so pretty” his deep voice rumbles.He gently squeezes, feeling the soft silk fabric that adorns them, he licks the tops of her breasts that are exposed by the barely there fabric. The feel of his lips on her skin leaving wet kisses makes her nipples harden and her breathing quickened. She’s missed him so much since he’s been gone, that delicious sensation of the slight scratch of his stubble on her soft skin soon makes her start to leak. He stops his ministrations as soon as he feels the wetness of the ruined silk“and what’s this?” he questions as his pointer fingers he traces the outline of the wet spot.“A present” she says shakily





	Leche

He cups one breast in his large hands, taking pause to feel the new weight to them.

“these tits are so pretty” his deep voice rumbles. 

He gently squeezes, feeling the soft silk fabric that adorns them, he licks the tops of her breasts that are exposed by the barely there fabric. The feel of his lips on her skin leaving wet kisses makes her nipples harden and her breathing quickened. She’s missed him so much since he’s been gone, that delicious sensation of the slight scratch of his stubble on her soft skin soon makes her start to leak. He stops his ministrations as soon as he feels the wetness of the ruined silk.

“and what’s this?” he questions as his pointer fingers he traces the outline of the wet spot. 

“A present” she says shakily

“Hmm” he murmurs as he runs his hands along the band of her bra along her side.

“is this what I think it is, Elizabeth?” he questions as he works to undo the clasp.

“Yes” she breathes out, “I worked so hard on this for you” 

She closes her eyes and sucks in a gasp as the cool air suddenly hits her as the wisp of fabric is removed. 

With her eyes still closed she hears him walking around her and feels his heat against her back as he stands directly behind her. She bites her plump bottom lip as she feels his calloused fingers touch her stomach and slowly, painfully, start to make their way up to her breast. 

“Always such a good girl, Elizabeth” his voice hot in her ear.

A soft whimper escapes her lips as his hands finally grasped her aching breasts, massaging and finally squeezing she feels slight relief as a steady arch of milk soars across the hardwood floor. 

“Exquisite” 

He pushes the two aching breasts together, Betty groans and tilts her head back against his shoulder. Rolling a leaking nipple between his thumb and pointer finger he tugs them and sends a stream over them both. The drops cooled Betty’s overheated flesh, she drags her lip across her bottom lip, a burst of sweetness across her tongue. 

“How do you taste?” he asks against the shell of her ear.

He drags his tongue alongside her neck, collecting the drops that have fallen on her pulse point. 

“Delicious”

He removes himself completely from her, the sudden loss of heat sends a chill down her spine. The liquid on her breasts cooling rapidly in the air conditioned room, a few drops slipping out as she feels her breast began to fill and grow heavy with want. 

In a flash Jughead is in front of her, all dark hair and pupils blown out with desire. Eyes darting between the two dripping nipples, unsure which one to start with first. Smirking, Betty wraps one hand along his face, her thumb rubbing loving circles on his strong jaw. She inches him closer, her other hand wrapping itself around her reddening skin.  
He looks up at her as he opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out, waiting for her. She squeezes until a spray lands on him, a few drops decorating his face. She watches him lap up the milk, he wraps his hands around her waist and brings her closer to him. He flicks his tongue against her nipple before wrapping his lips around it and begins to suck.  
A low groan from deep within his chest fills the room along with the noisy wet sounds of his suckling. Betty rakes her fingernails along his scalp, sighing in content at the relief that washes over her. 

She watches his adam’s apple bob up and down as he drinks from her, a steady stream escapes the corners of his mouth and travels down his chin as he gasps for breath. She can feel his hard cock straining in his boxers prodding at her leg. She moves her leg to press against him and starts to rub him. A moan of pleasure leaves his lips as he reconnects and continues his suckling, moving his hips to grind against her thigh. 

A few more deep gulps and Jughead removes his mouth with a loud pop. He stands up, with milk freely flowing down along his chest and gently pushes her back to fall on the bed. She instantly widens her legs for him, showing him her glistening drenched pussy. He growls as he climbs up the bed, pushing his boxers down. 

He hooks one leg over his shoulder and thrusts himself fully inside of her. Building up a tempo, sweat drips down his forehead as he turns his head and bites down on her thigh. Betty’s moans grow higher and higher with each deep thrust. The obscene sounds of their pants mixed with the snapping of their sweat covered skin fills the house.

“You feel so goddamn good, Elizabeth”

Betty raises her hips in response, gasping at the new angle.

“That’s it baby”

His thrust became choppy, snapping his hips against hers. He lowers his mouth and begins to nip and suck his way towards her weeping nipple. He gently bites down on the harden peak and begins to pull the milk, his cheeks hollowed out from the force of his suction. His pace picks up, an overflow of white liquid spills between the valley of her breast and travels down to where they are joined. 

Betty feels her velvet walls begin to quiver and swell as she dances along the edge of her release. Running her hands down Jughead’s strong arms she feels him hit a delicious spot deep within her. Groaning she falls off the edge, his walls clenching tightly around him. He stills, relishing in the sensation of her orgasm before pounding into her once again and releasing thick ropes of cum. 

Once his body stopped shaking from his intense release, he slowly removed himself from her and moved to lay beside her. He reaches over for his shirt hanging off the side of the bed and moves to gently swipe at her sensitive core. He continues his movements up along her stomach, cleaning her up. He takes extra care when he reaches her breasts, moving the soft cotton along her still leaking peaks. 

Tossing the shirt to the floor after cleaning her up, Jughead reaches down and moves the fluffy comforter to cover them both up. He lays down and wraps an arm around her middle, scooting her closer to his chest. As he begins to drift off to sleep Betty’s restless movement wakes him, he opens his eyes and see her attempting to relieve the discomfort in her chest. Moving to prop himself up on an elbow he pulls at Betty’s shoulder so she lays flat on her back.

“Don’t worry baby, I know what you need. I’ll take care of you”

He wraps himself around her, one leg draped over hers. He nestles himself close to her chest, breathing in the sweet smell of her skin. He gently takes her nipple into his mouth and begins to sweetly suckle. The small sigh of relief reaches his ears.

“Thank you” her voice small and sleepy. 

He releases her and places a small kiss to her soft skin before beginning again. He listens to her breathing grow steady and deep, his eyes growing heavy as his belly fills with her sweet milk.


End file.
